Eleanor Hume
Eleanor Hume (エレノア・ヒューム, Erenoa Hyūmu), is the fictional character and one out of generally the three main female protagonists of the Tales of Berseria of the Tales of series. She has grown up as one of the victims who had lost many people, ones that were so precious to her during the Scarlet Night, which occurred three years prior to the main story, so she joined the Abbey as an exorcist. Afterwards, she decided to join the Abbey, and became one of the top ten praetors of the exorcists. During her extermination of the daemons, she encounters Velvet Crowe on several occasions. Continuously pursuing Velvet and the party, she is treated as suspicious by the party but is welcomed by Laphicet. She later gains a task of observing the party, particularly Velvet, and her actions, before slowly learning of the true extent of the Abbey's amorality. She fully joins the party afterwards and sees through Velvet's mission to the end. "I won’t turn a blind eye to the consequences of my actions. I chose this path to seek the truth, not to deny it." :—Eleanor Hume. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Erica Mendez (English), Ami Koshimizu (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography A naïve, idealistic, but powerful exorcist with an unwavering drive to protect humanity from the dangers of daemons. Despite her affiliation with Abbey, she eventually joins Velvet in order to learn the truth behind the organization and the daemons. She wields a spear in battle. Appearance Eleanor has fair skin, grass-green eyes and long bright-red hair with alternating streaks of a peach-pink which is tied into long twin-tails by two spiky teal hairbands that end with orange parallel-laced ribbons. Her fringes are placed towards the side, revealing her forehead. Her outfit consists of a mid-length dress with multiple layers of white ruffles and matching long boots. Both have a golden-orange pattern with a form of insignia on them and her dress also has an extending flap which stems from the collar and through the midpoint of her outfit. Over her dress, she wears a long-sleeved, blue jacket of variant shades. The jacket's length is short and reaches her upper waist. It has the same lacing as her dress, as well as multiple buttons and a meandering orange shape at the wrists, which is finished off by finger-less gloves that resemble an artifact of the Shepherd. * Hair Color: Bright-Redd * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Grass-Green * Age: 18 * Birthday: Not Known * Height: 165cm * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality "A young member of the anti-daemon Abbey. As one of their most powerful exorcists, she spends her days trying to free her world from the blight of the daemonkind." :—The Tales of Link's description on Eleanor Hume. She is a kindhearted and compassionate woman. In addition, she tries to affect an air of ruthlessness and logic that is expected of an exorcist, but her true nature shines though. She never forgets that she joined the Abbey to help people, and when she has exterminated daemons, she also listens and tries to help the populace in general. Eleanor's mother was killed by daemons when she was young, an act that solidifies her resolve and faith in the Abbey's mission. A naïve, idealistic, but powerful exorcist with an unwavering drive to protect humanity from the dangers of daemons. Despite her affiliation with Abbey, she eventually joins Velvet in order to learn the truth behind the organization and the daemons. She wields a spear in battle. Eleanor is naturally a kind-hearted woman and would do anything to make the people of the land happy. She is sophisticated in manners, both expressive and tonal speech as well as a projecting a light voice. Her personality changes slightly to being more aggressive to those who mock, look down on or scorn the Taimashi group. Holding a serious, reserved demeanor when it comes to her job, Eleanor is initially seen as just another exorcist acting on behalf of the Abbey. Her early encounters with the group show this, but Eleanor's weaker, more vulnerable side appears on several occasions as well, notably during her first encounter with Velvet. Although she attempts to hide her emotions, they often spill over when her sense of justice drives her to do good and better the world around her despite knowing she will always be unable to help everyone, a "shortcoming" she blames herself for. Her encounter with Velvet and the others within Loegres' Grand Cathedral leaves her confused and conflicted when countered with the group's vague motives and the Abbey's secrets. Eleanor's submission to Velvet for the sake of serving as Laphicet's vessel following her defeat in their duel eventually becomes one of willingness as she begins to question the Abbey's "reason". While she does manage to warm up to Velvet and the others over time, her inner struggle becomes a quest of her own, seeking the answers kept hidden from her despite secretly following Artorius Collbrande's orders still. Having lost her own mother, Eleanor develops a strong bond with Kamoana due to the similar fate of her mother, and after learning that Kamoana's mother's death was the Abbey's doing, she abandons her exorcist role. Relationships Friends/Allies * Velvet's Group ** Velvet Crowe ** Laphicet ** Rokurou Rangetsu ** Magilou Mayvin ** Eizen Family Neutral Rivals Enemies Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities Her class and battle type are written as either an Anti-Demon or an Expel Demon Master, otherwise known as a Praetor. Unlike many other spear-users, Eleanor wields her lance like a battle staff and attacks with the motion of a sword. Eleanor's fighting style consists of a variation between close-range and mid-range attacks. She uses a staff-like spear in close-combat as well as commanding malak, Bienfu, in battle. Eleanor specializes in wielding her spear, using it for wide, sweeping attacks while not unlike Alisha Diphda from Tales of Zestiria. Her martial artes are spear attacks, focused on thrusting and a few of them drain enemy's HP, while her malak artes focus on the Fire element. She is a good close and mid-range attacker, while lacking the ability to fight at long distance. Eleanor's Break Soul is Aerial Strike (エリアルストラッシュ, Eriaru Sutorasshu; literally meaning "Aerial Slash"), in which Eleanor uses a rising sweep that knocks or launches enemies into the air and can link to the aerial combo. She can eventually learn a number of artes and abilities that allow her to reach and follow enemies up high into the air and perform a variety of air-based artes and aerial combos. Her mystic artes are Spiral Hail, which is a series of thrusts that ends with a vortex at the end of her spear, Lostfon Drive, and Gungnir Twister. She also shares a dual mystic arte with Magilou known as Excelion Pierce. Strength level Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis ''Tales of Berseria'' Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues See also Etymology External links * Eleanor Hume Tales of Berseria (Official Website) * Eleanor Hume Tales of Wiki * Eleanor Hume Aselia Notes & Trivia * Eleanor and 'Elenoa '''are both variations on the name ''Elen and carry the same meaning of "Bright one". This represents her status in the game as an exorcist; exterminator of beasts. ** This could also refer to a contrast between her and Velvet. * Eleanor's in-game model displays her hair as shorter than it appears in her design. * Her role is similar to Sorey. Both quell the malevolent beasts roaming the world and share a similar appearance in colour palette. This is because they share the same character designer. * Coincidentally, Eleanor shares the same English and Japanese voice actresses as Ryuko Matoi from Kill la Kill. Category:Velvet's Group